


Silver Linings

by DeviousMachinations



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousMachinations/pseuds/DeviousMachinations
Summary: Gutter takes a chance and finds his greatest longing and greatest fear. (NSFW SS 2019 for Ashley)
Relationships: Gutter Calloway/Theodore Soulis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Silver Linings

**Author's Note:**

> Happy NSFW Ashley!! There's a lot here and I'm so ready for you to experience it.

He didn’t know he had it in him to do what he just did but Gutter’s mind was swimming, his thoughts a mess and only replaying the same scene over and over again. Staring down an evil threatening to tear the world asunder and Theodore- ...Teddy taking just a few more steps to the side and taking the full force of a hit, and watching him fall. 

That wasn’t right… 

There was no way, Teddy was immovable. Gutter watching him fall had set off a fuse, a spark that eviscerated the air and sang until the very bit crackled with the magic that bubbled under his skin, blasting the deadly angel away when he bore down on them.

_ Don’t touch him. _

Gutter was at Teddy’s side and his stare vicious as he looked up. The fallen one, Azazel, was frowning, brow furrowed with slight frustration. The pieces seemed to be lining up as he then understood how this group had entered the cathedral. Pieces of ancient magic come back to a holy place, but Azazel didn’t seem concerned with the second blast of magic that rioted from Gutter’s hand as he chanced a second step towards them.

The blast connected, a ferocious bolt of white light, and it was enough for Azazel to turn his attention elsewhere for the moment. A moon mage wasn’t powerful enough to kill him in his eyes, he should be turning his attention to the primal magics. As Azazel turned away, it was a chance. Chance enough to give Gutter time to look down, to take in his surroundings and wrack his brain for a plan, and enough for him to realize Teddy wasn’t conscious. Wasn’t waking up… 

“Come on…” his voice shook with a light heartedness that was fake through and through, “Come on Teddy get up.” Any thought of a plan to fix the situation evaporated. Teddy was too big in his arms, too heavy, and Gutter shook him from where he held him by the shoulders. Golden hair fell into Theodore’s face and he didn’t stir.

“Please, I-” the words weren’t coming, Teddy wasn’t _ listening _ . He shook him harder and felt his eyes sting. This wasn’t happening, right when they were finally together again after so long. This was exactly why he never wanted to see him again, why he didn’t want to be put in a situation where this could happen, where he could lose everything all over again. His mind raced.

Healing...surely there had to be something he could do. Something,  _ anything _ . He couldn’t heal, he didn’t know and maybe if he had spent a little more time learning, maybe even talking with Cerendipity or his dad or Havi or god forbid Lenya. Something that this useless magic in him could do to save his world from falling apart in his arms.

And, because even now as he dared never to speak his true feelings but so desperately needed Teddy to know, he did the only thing he could think to do. Gutter kissed him.

And Theordore stirred.

* * *

He didn’t leave Teddy’s side in the aftermath of it all and Teddy didn’t seem to be  _ un _ happy about it, that was for certain. The large golden man didn’t comment on it really, just seemed content whenever Gutter was close, which, to be fair Gutter was only content when he was next to Teddy. His nightmares never ceased unless he woke and knew for a fact with 100% certainty that he could see Theodore breathing, upright and in perfect condition.

Gutter had the added benefit of everyone needing to be around them as well, so it wasn’t weird. Wasn’t that he was sticking to Teddy’s side because he needed to be there. It was a matter of convenience and one that he was going to milk for all it’s worth. They hadn’t talked about it. Him leaving, Teddy never coming after him or speaking about turning him down or...or really  _ anything _ . And he wasn’t going to say anything first.

But he couldn’t let the blond man out of his sight either. It was a frustrating conundrum to be sure, but Teddy hadn’t said a damn near word about it, and just let it happen so it was fine. But there was still that itch, that as soon as they didn’t have that excuse to be around each other he would waltz back to Solendale to continue being a prince and Gutter would be left behind yet again. And it was that fear that made him cling tighter.

If he hadn’t been so wrapped up in his own fear he would have seen the way Theodore went out of his way to stay close to him. That he smiled and even cracked a joke once or twice. It certainly made Ambra stop during one of the few moments where they were all together. Layla always knew. Ambra also could tell neither of them had talked about it. Gutter was much better at avoiding her knowing stares, the guilt inducing ones. Theodore took the brunt of it, and shrugged it off. Eventually she stopped trying.

There were all of these feelings in a tightly wound knot in his heart and Gutter decided it was better to savor the moments he had now. Finding excuses to do everything together reminded him of when they were younger and the worst thing was their dads pulling them apart and each of them getting a scolding. Teddy tended to get the worst end of it, and there was a part of Gutter that knew felt guilty about it. But he also knew that Teddy wasn’t happy unless he was with him, so of course he was going to continue doing the things that got them both in trouble.

The one thing that really kept Gutter’s hope still lit in his heart was that every time he saw Teddy he noticed he still had his bracelet. An old thing that signalled their true rivalry, at least that was how Gutter had put it a long time ago. It was well taken care of, and they matched. Rivals till the end. Forever. That was what the promise was between the two of them, it was unspoken by this point. It was always going to be that way.

So much was clear to everyone else that saw them, but between them things being left unsaid just made it all that much easier. And so terribly complicated. The tension had to be broken somehow, and they did need to talk about a lot of things. Things needed to come to a head sooner rather than later.

* * *

It was some time before Gutter finally came to a decision. 

“Come with me.”

Those three words were the scariest next to one other phrase that would forever go unsaid in his mind and Gutter nearly choked. Teddy had turned him down once before, why would this time be any different? But he had worked hard, desperately, just for one more chance, one more shot for that something different to happen. Dealing with Lenya, helping save the world, being better than his dad and for what?

For Teddy to just stare at him. Gods, why was he just  _ staring _ . He wanted to take it all back instantly, or run away again. Both were safe options, secure, tried and true. He backpedaled after another unbearable beat of silence. “That was a joke of course, hahaha,” he turned around, he couldn’t look at Teddy, instead staring at his shoes as his eyes started to burn hot.

“No, wait-” Teddy’s voice threatened to break what Gutter had already accepted.

“Like I said it was a joke! Forget it!” Gutter interrupted harshly and felt a big hand on his shoulder turning him around forcefully. He fought it stubbornly, pulling back, but Teddy was stronger than him, holding him in place. He was always infuriatingly strong. “Fuckin’! Stop-!”

“Let me talk to you!” The sound of Teddy’s voice was full of anger and Gutter was held in place by his warm, strong hands. He shook, not wanting to hear whatever it was but desperately wanting it all the same.

“What.” Gutter’s voice was rough, lacking in its usual fight.

“Let me at least answer you,” Teddy struggled for words and Gutter saw his face which was a beautiful mix of emotions. He felt him lean forward, closer and closer, and he wanted that, knew they both wanted it. Every bit of him knew he wanted that feeling again of closeness he knew that Teddy never shared with anyone other than him.

And then he felt Teddy stop, and then he spoke.

“I want to- I want...to go with you...I don’t want-” Teddy stopped mid-sentence, unable to find his words and the silence hung heavy in the air. His grip relaxed and Gutter’s arms were a bit sore from the force that his rival had been using to keep him there. It left a hot, burning sensation tingling on his skin. “I don’t want you to go alone.”

It was there, soft and still unspoken:  _ I want to be with you. _

“Well...well why didn’t you say so in the first place!” Gutter punched Teddy’s shoulder, covering up whatever lingering emotion was left hanging. “But can a big important prince like you even go? Who’s going to let you? Don’t you have  _ responsibilities _ or aren’t you a prince anymore?” He laid into the word responsibilities, a painful thing that Teddy had used as an excuse the last time he asked. Why the fuck had he even bothered bringing this up a second time?

He wasn’t going to let his hopes get too high just yet. He had been planning to leave and perfectly blend into the rest of the world. Far, far away from anywhere that Theodore Soulis could go or follow him to.

Teddy however seemed resolved and frowned at his friend’s words, but his voice came out so confident it ran a shiver up Gutter’s spine, “I’m going with you, Gutter.”

“But you-” Gutter tried to speak but was quickly cut off. 

“You can’t change my mind,” Teddy said, “When do we leave?” And in that moment Gutter knew he was serious. He wouldn’t lie about this sort of thing.

There was another awkward silence and then, “As soon as possible.”

* * *

  
  


They really did make a good team.

They always did. Those endless teamwork drills that his dad had literally beat into him and Teddy would never leave his body. Constantly wracking his brain to find ways to take down his dad and using both his and Teddy’s strengths to their maximum potential was what Gutter was good at. Spur of the moment, hair brained, absolutely batshit wild ideas that always seemed to nick out the perfect result.

It had only been a week of traveling together and it was the happiest week in his entire life. Happy but also tense, he hadn’t wanted to get  _ too _ comfortable. Gutter was cautious, but it only made him want to be closer, and he kept waiting for Teddy to make a move. Why wasn’t he doing anything? Gutter had always been good at pushing the right button to get what he wanted. Either Teddy had gotten better at keeping his frustrations down or maybe he wasn’t interested. Either way it irritated Gutter to no end.

Perhaps that was why he got onto topics about things that he knew would frustrate Teddy. Mostly he talked about Bogdan. He was right pissed off about the guy anyway so it was a helpful way to vent for himself. Talked about his time at the school as Cross, about the help that he often would offer to Bogdan to get him out of some awkward situations, one or two pointed notes about accompanying him to things that had to do with the ex-warlock’s mother. He talked about Ace, but they were all friends and while the two of them had had a relationship it was different from what he had with Teddy.

But these conversations all certainly seemed to dig at Teddy. Really, he didn’t expect to be doing these things to make Teddy jealous, he just wanted to nudge at him, get a read on whatever the bigger man was thinking. He supposed it maybe was kind of mean, Teddy had also thought differently of Bogdan. Just like Gutter had. But really Gutter was just waiting for the other shoe to drop at this point. He refused to let this happy feeling sink in for too long, soon Teddy would sink under the guilt of leaving Solendale and leave him and go back to his princely duties.

Teddy was so private and Gutter felt closed off. It was really pissing him off in the short time they’d been traveling together thus far. Right when Gutter thought they were getting closer, some wall would come up between them. But...it was nice when those walls were coming down. A brush of Teddy’s hand against his back in a clap of excitement, realizing he’d dozed off at camp one night and waking up to see that Teddy hadn’t moved and he’d just fallen against him… Little things really. For as irritated or mad as he got he couldn’t stay that way anymore, four years of running away and he just fell into step immediately as soon as they were together again.

The days blended and they traveled as if they had been doing this their entire lives. Four years of not talking didn’t seem to matter and really only came up in brief moments that were quickly passed over. The time they spent apart didn’t matter anymore, and what was really important was that they were together. There was also the fact that Teddy always seemed to make it so that Gutter didn’t plan the best whenever it came to him, it was a constant pushing of spur of the moment ideas and half-made plans because when Gutter thought too much about it his worry and elation mixed together into a sickening feeling in his stomach.

Despite all this the nice thing was that Gutter’s main goal was to help people. Something Teddy could also get behind and didn’t bring up any contention between the two. It also helped that Gutter was a people person. He was good at picking up information from the towns that they would travel in. Smaller towns were the best because Teddy wouldn’t have to cover up and Gutter could really ham it up that the two of them could take on any problem. It helped Teddy was big and he could sell the strength card, and his three swords were very impressive to those who hadn’t seen a magical dancing sword before.

It also helped that Gutter was very good with kids, and would have at least five chasing after him in the smaller towns, and it was also quite amusing to send them after Teddy and watch at least two hang off of his arm. It made him laugh, and although Teddy seemed uncomfortable and annoyed he could have sworn he saw him smile at least once. Gutter was always better with the kids anyhow so it was only after they had tormented Teddy for about as long as the taller man could bear that Gutter sent them off. And really throughout these areas it was kind of nice to have things be so low key. So un-world-ending. Really there wasn’t much bothering these places except small bandit outcroppings but it was nice for a time.

And also very boring.

It was when they passed into a larger town in Pesca that Gutter let out his frustrations. They had stopped at a small park to eat, Teddy had noticed his friend’s irritated mood and also the fact that he hadn’t eaten in a while. Pointing it out would have just caused Gutter to lash out so he just handed him a small bowl. It had taken some time as they passed to find something that wasn’t covered in grease and contained some green. Gutter took it without complaint, taking the wooden fork it came with and dug in as he complained out loud.

“Where are all of the monsters?” he angrily forked a mouthful as he leaned back against the bench, kicking his feet out. “I don’t mind all of what we’ve done but what about something really big? It always seemed so easy for dad to find them.”

“I don’t know,” Teddy answered, and it was true to say the least. In the times Joaquin had taken them out monster hunting it certainly had been in the middle of nowhere, cold and northern. Loud too, if Teddy also remembered things right, Jojo wasn’t keen on keeping silence when there was space to fill when it didn’t matter. Saying they were monster slayers was one thing but finding a monster to slay and _ prove _ that to folks, that was what Gutter was in a rant about. A hero had to do heroic deeds after all, and be noticed for them.

“Maybe we’re not looking in the right places,” Gutter mused, his tone tempering out into a tolerable mood. He kicked one of his legs up and over onto Teddy’s lap almost capsizing the other man’s bowl onto the grass.

“Watch it,” Teddy’s voice came out agitated, “Get your feet off me.”

“Honestly we should go north from here, but god is it fucking cold,” he completely ignored the other man knowing it would just push him further, “How the hell does anyone deal with that?” He scowled at the idea of a frozen Naimei winterscape, but it would have the monsters they were looking for. But he also knew the people there were way too proud, but they did like a good powerful hero. A tight line to walk.

“What do you think about pirates? Think we could take them on?” He had finished shoving what food he wanted out of the bowl into his mouth and dumped the rest in Teddy’s, kicking up his other leg to join the other on the other man’s lap. His arm was slung over the back of the bench and his body was facing his rival at this point. After eating he was in a much better mood. The same could not be said for Teddy in this moment.

Teddy just huffed and awkwardly moved to push Gutter’s legs off of him forcefully to which Gutter stubbornly and irritatingly resisted. For as strong as Teddy was this particular angle was just annoying enough that he would have to really try to remove him. Just to further the nudge he continued, “So? Pirates? Or is that too easy and cliche for heroes?”

“I don’t care,” came the gruff response and a harder shove which sent him sprawling off of the bench. It wasn’t much longer before the two boys were scrabbling at each other on the grass, food toppled over onto the bench on a mess and the smaller being just annoying enough it took a few tries before Teddy’s strength won over causing him to be pinned down.

Panting Gutter looked up, Teddy’s hair had fallen into a slight disarray from it’s usual braided and tied back look and his expression was of a slight triumph. He was...large. His brain short circuiting as he realized in their slight scuffle, which had reminded him too fondly of years past, he had enjoyed it a little  _ too  _ much. He struggled and pushed, kicking out at Teddy’s knees slightly. “Ok, ok already! Let me up you oaf.”

“No,” the response was quiet and amused. Suddenly he felt a weight drop on him as Teddy squished him down into the grass as he squirmed. It wasn’t long before they rolled and devolved into quiet laughter. Teddy eventually rolled off of him and Gutter’s heart leapt into his throat when he caught a glimpse of his friend.

Teddy was smiling at him, “Pirates sound like fun.”

* * *

Pirates were annoying.

See the problem with pirates was that you had to find them. Luckily Gutter was conniving enough to snag them an escort on a merchant ship. It was easy enough to find, they hired themselves out as a group of heroes (rather, more like mercenaries) but it was the fastest way to get where they were going and at a bit of pirate hunting fun. It had to be a place where neither of their dads could find them (if Gutter had gone anywhere close to a big ship there was no doubt they’d recognize Teddy).

But they got along just fine with a crew and the merchant’s shabby ship had them with no problem of credentials. Enough work in the nearby towns had spread their good names this way and the ship was happy to take them on. Doing all of those bandits in had been good for something. It did become aware to them though that this ship was...rather small. And accommodations for the trip had them sleeping in hammocks, something that was extremely uncomfortable. At least for Gutter.

After the first few days on the ship, besides the ongoing seasickness and boring ocean, it was also becoming clear that Gutter wasn’t sleeping great either. Teddy offered switching hammocks, his was lower to the ground than Gutter’s and could perhaps help with the swinging that kept him awake and sick, but of course Gutter stubbornly refused. That would be showing weakness to his rival, but...at the same time he felt absolutely disgusting.

Gutter did allow him to help with some of his magic. Theodore was a paladin after all and that warm magic eased the wobbly feeling his stomach was having. There was also his hands on his back that just made him relax back. He was skilled in many things and whenever he had the legitimate excuse he couldn’t help but feel happy having his friend’s hands on him. His hands moved in a way that worked out the knots along his back in a heated massage.

After the third day or so of these sessions together they still hadn’t found any pirates (really none had found them and that was the best case scenario but still) and the two of them were doing another round of Theodore’s healing magic. Gutter was still exhausted, no amount of help with the seasickness really helped him sleep any better. Today they had started this before bed to see if that would help and he found himself nodding off.

Teddy seemed to notice and shook him awake the first time, “Tired?”

“No, just relaxed,” he said and sat up straighter.

He wasn’t sure when he fell back asleep again. But when he awoke he was sleeping on something warm and found that his limbs were wrapped around Teddy. They weren’t hanging in the hammock beds and instead Teddy had propped them up against one of the walls on the floor, a heavy blanket draped over the two of them. He didn’t feel sick and while it was slightly uncomfortable he was willing to forego that.

It didn’t seem like Teddy had noticed he had woken up, and was just breathing evenly, his hand reaching up to pet his hair. This made Gutter’s face burn and he fought back a swallow that would definitely give away that he wasn’t sleeping anymore. His face was against the crook of his friend’s neck and his arm was draped around the other man’s large chest and curled around. He felt warm and safe here.

He felt Teddy’s head move and heard him breathe. And then he kissed Gutter’s head and he was overwhelmed. He let his consciousness be down and moved back, startling Teddy who, caught red-handed at the gesture was tight faced at Gutter sleepily looking at him. There weren’t any words but Gutter rearranging himself to straddle his lap, looking directly at Teddy in the dim nighttime that filtered in, keeping the blanket over his shoulders.

His friend stared back at him. And when he kissed him, Gutter fell in love all over again.

* * *

  
  


It was after that encounter, months of traveling together when Gutter finally decided he had to ask. He replayed the predicted scene over and over in his brain which wasn’t helping his chest that was tight with anxiety. As soon as he asked he would know for certain and everything would be put out in the open.

They had found the pirates months ago and since then had made a bit of a name for themselves smiting demons and evil. They went monster hunting and saved people in the name of heroics. There was even a feast that was thrown for them and when all of the women in town wanted to dance with Theodore, Gutter may have challenged him to posturing for a drinking contest instead out of a slight jealousy. Which of course had them by the river not long after on the walk home, Teddy helping him as he had drank way too much.

There was little planning that went into it, as usual. Gutter knew the more he left it in his mind, the longer he deliberated about how to ask his head would spin to all of the ways Teddy would reject him. And it wasn’t that Gutter didn’t think they wouldn’t work together or work well at all it was just fear that really kept him back. Abandonment from those he had loved had caused him to be closed off, only opening up to a precious few. Teddy was one of those, and he’d given him a chance which had been rejected the first time. Sure this second time he accepted but, who was to say that Teddy only just wanted to be rivals, nothing more?

So it of course came spilling out during a petty argument, mostly due to the day that Gutter had finally come to terms with asking him out Teddy had gone out on his own that day and returned late. Without telling him about it. Gutter’s anxiety had skyrocketed. The thought of him leaving and not returning, finding him dead or anything. He had been pissy since he came back and finally Teddy broke, his own anger sparking.

“Will you come out with it about what the fuck you’re so mad about?”

“I wouldn’t be this mad if you had just told me where the fuck you were going yesterday.” They had sitting and doing some maintenance on their weapons at this time. They had been staying for the past couple of days in an inn tracking a particularly nasty wrath demon who had been tormenting the towns nearby.

“With this new job only I can track demons, you know that,” Teddy pointed out, setting aside his greatsword to cross his arms over his chest. “What we were searching for came up and I needed to be sure. I wasn’t going to go after it without you.”

Gutter was appalled,  _ that _ was what he thought Gutter was mad about? It just served to make him more livid. “That’s not the fucking point.”

“Then what  _ is _ ?” Teddy’s voice rose in anger and confusion.

“Is it so hard to understand that I was- that I worried?” he let the truth slip out and Teddy realized it as soon as he said it. “I know you can take care of yourself, you’re fucking Prince Theodore Soulis, demon slayer, but we’re a team.” Gutter stood and hurled the words at him like daggers. “And what happens when you don’t come back?”

It was quiet and then Gutter tore off to leave but a fast and heavy hand grasped onto his arm to keep him from leaving. “Let go of me.”

“No. No let me talk to you,” Teddy didn’t want to him to just run away again, the age old fear remained there, too strong to ignore. 

“I don’t want to talk to you anymore,” the words came out hard.

“Gutter, I’m sorry,” he didn’t let up on his grip but his words were sincere, trying and pleading to convince him of such. And he was sorry, he hadn’t thought about it. He would have been worried if Gutter had torn off without so much as a word. “It wasn’t my intention to leave you out of it or to do things by myself without you. I was just thinking about the job.”

The shorter man was silent, and he wasn’t looking at Teddy. He’d break composure as soon as he looked at him. That was how it always went.

“Will you forgive me? What can I do to make it better?”

“One condition,” he swallowed and here it came.

“Anything, name it,” Teddy’s voice was softening and Gutter turned.

“Go on a date with me,” he opened himself upand was ready for the stab of rejection.

Teddy was quiet, almost as if he couldn’t understand what was happening, what was being asked of him. But was rushed to answer, almost as if he waited another second Gutter would dissipate into the world and he’d lose him, “Yes.” He let go of Gutter’s arm to take his hands in his, “I’d love to.”

* * *

  
  


The wall cracked and when it did neither of them were prepared, it was probably the best way it could have gone. Elation from the date itself had turned into a demon hunt as their mark had interrupted their date but then their date became a monster hunt. A task they completed with swift victory and to the praise of all of the towns in the area who heard about their victory.

The feast that followed ended in the both of them slipping out early. A tangle of hands and legs and altogether too much noise. Now that the wall had been cracked down the middle there was nothing stopping them from being close to one another, and leaving everything out to hang.

Every other time they fell into each other it was different because the feelings were left unsaid, there was a silent ritual of no one speaking about it being romantic because it  _ wasn’t _ . Neither of them had confessed to a feeling and now that Gutter had taken that jump there wasn’t any going back. Teddy had said yes and accepted him and washed away the fear that clawed and ate away at his insides. And he felt loved.

“Are you-” Teddy tried to speak and Gutter cut him off, his mouth crashing against the other man’s who melted into it. He needed to shut up and touch him  _ now. _

“Shut up and take off your clothes already,” his voice was impatient against Teddy’s mouth and already pulling at the taller man’s shirt. Teddy’s hands were underneath his own and warm against his back, his palms easily fitting across his narrow waist. His fingers were dragging over the skin of his back. It was maddening and Teddy had to know it.

“You have  _ no idea _ what you’re doing to me,” Teddy’s voice came out tense and heavy, cut off with a moan as Gutter pressed his body against his. He could almost hear the smirk as Gutter’s leg knocked between his legs and lifted, insistent, and fuck that pressure felt so good. He let out a soft sound at the touch.

“I think I’ve got a pretty good idea.” This was different though, there was a different context, everything was out in the open but he wasn’t willing to let it get to words. It was easier to fall into the feeling. He pushed Teddy’s shirt up, insistent enough to break their kissing, “Off.”

Undressing really was the most boring affair of sex, and Gutter was impatient, letting his skin brush against his friend’s every moment he got, it was still too early in his mind to even think about calling him a lover. They had done this off and on for so long to call them anything close to that was unthinkable to Gutter.

His hands stopped when Teddy reached down to grab his ass and he couldn’t hold back a pleasured sound. Ugh, enough. They’d only managed to halfway undress when he really just needed leverage, he needed to feel every bit of Teddy and to be in control. He took a slight step back and confidently grasped at the belt holding up the bigger man’s pants. They were close enough to the bed at this point and Gutter with a crafty smirk undid the belt, and Teddy looked absolutely enamoured, his hands reaching forward before Gutter dropped his pants, hooked behind the taller man’s leg, making him sprawl back in surprise. He fell back in a heap against the bed, narrowly missing pulling Gutter with him, his pants caught around his ankles in a comical affair. 

He laughed at it and it wasn’t long for him to be wrestled onto Teddy in this position, back into the heated kiss they had left for much too long in Gutter’s opinion. He sunk down the expanse of his friend and let his fingers drag feelings the warm rough skin. Gutter already knew how hard Teddy was, you couldn’t really hide what he had easily. He’d never admit to Teddy’s face his dick was anything impressive (it was), but damn it definitely helped his own hard on right now.

Pulling back the last bit of clothing separating him from Teddy he caught his rival’s eyes on him. Perfect. Here he could do what he loved doing best, which was taking him down a notch at a time, but it also served to drive Gutter’s heart going at a jackhammer pace. He dipped his head down and the best part was watching Teddy’s reactions.

He was enjoying probably a little too much, and Teddy’s hand coming up to rest in his hair wasn’t helping. A moan caught in his mouth, muffled by the fact that he was determined to swallow down as much of the other man’s dick as he could. Every time it happened Teddy let out the lowest sound and his name was choppy on his rival’s lips.

“Gutter- I-” his hand tightened and there was something so fucking hot about that, causing him to suck a little harder, a little more insistently. Looking at how completely Teddy had fallen apart in such a short time was a little surprising, but he didn’t even stop to think about how long it had been in general since the two of them had done this. Just about how good he was to be the only one to make Teddy this broken. “I’m cl-close. Dear fucking  _ gods _ .”

He broke away ever so slightly his mouth hanging open. It was just enough that when the bigger man came he tasted it when it hit his mouth and had to close his eyes as some landed elsewhere on his face in a white mess. He didn’t mind it if it was Teddy, looking at him with a flushed expression. And it was definitely worth it for the look on Teddy’s face. He had definitely won.

It was accented by Teddy sitting up and pulling Gutter onto him with almost no effort. It surprised him and also made him throb. God that was so fucking attractive. Teddy held him close and he worried for a moment, his face was still dirty until he was pushed down onto the covers.  _ That _ was nice.

But Teddy took a moment to really look down at him completely killing the earlier mood and with some of the soft sheets helped clean him off a bit. It was a touching gesture, too soft before Gutter was ready to move on again, peppering kisses against Teddy’s skin until he was pushed down and Theodore took him apart.

* * *

  
  


And it was good. Secure. Lovely even. Gutter didn’t think anything of it other than what it was, which was how it should be.

What signaled the change that even Joaquin noticed was the holidays. Every year an invitation would be sent to the Soulis family, for Theodore to attend their large holiday celebration and it would be another year of Gutter glancing at the door throughout the evening but knowing and expecting that his friend wouldn’t be coming. His own family had obligations that he had to attend to as a royal.

The year Teddy came to their house for the holidays changed things. And throughout that time more and more people could see how close the two of them were. Gutter was still very adamant about their rivalry, despite the affection that most saw between the two. And was still a very private person about it. But still you could catch the two of them holding hands and leaning up against the kitchen counter, their shoulders touching or Gutter throwing soap at Teddy when they were asked to clean the dishes after dinner. Waiting till no one was there for Teddy to sneak a surprise kiss at Gutter, effectively shutting him up and stopping his annoying suds for a good fifteen seconds.

Gutter himself seemed more open, if only ever so slightly and Giddy was happy to see her brother this way. She even mentioned it to him once when they had a moment alone. Gutter passed her off, telling her she was overthinking it, but there wasn’t any meanness to what he was saying. He was actually, truly very happy. Teddy wanted him, and was showing, time after time that he wanted to be right where he was.

And then he saw it and it confirmed every single thing in his mind that Teddy was serious.

He had been waiting for Teddy in his room at the palace. It wasn't often that Gutter slept here if not at all, the stuffiness of the whole place really wore him down. Teddy was also more stressed here. They had adventures together for some time and once they felt solid in their relationship Teddy had insisted they come back, he could work things out with his dad, and they could make it together. He had other siblings that could take the throne as Gutter had also pointed out to him, and there wasn’t anything set in stone that he had to be the successor.

It was a period of awkwardness to be sure, but Gutter trusted Teddy. He said he would be there for him, had never left his side and had made all sorts of decisions all in Gutter’s favor. He knew right now was a hard time for Teddy to be away from Solendale’s palace. Teddy was working up the nerve to confront his parents, and the whole mess with Calendora was rising to a head at this point. Both of them knew the political state was precious and things had to be kept neatly in line at the moment.

He knew how stressed Teddy had been, Teddy had asked him specifically to come to his room tonight and spend the night with him here. But of course, whatever meeting his rival was in was taking too goddamn long. Another meeting with the Calendora officials. So of course Gutter decided to look in whatever drawers and whatnot were in his room. Teddy never kept anything from him and their room back at his dad’s was an open space. He almost never stayed here anyway and would always go to sleep at Gutter’s.

A funny thought did come to his mind about what might the crown prince of Solendale keep in his underwear drawer that would be embarrassing enough that he could tease Teddy about later without stopping. To his dissatisfaction it was just underwear. There was one thing that stood out in a side table among a few other recognizable items placed far in the back. A small box 

His curiosity could not be tamed and of course he pulled it out. Inside the wooden box was quite comically, a very beautiful wedding ring. Certainly...not? It had to be something else. His magic flared in his hand as he took a minute and looked at the beautiful piece. The information pinged in his head like a siren.

_ Ceremonial Wedding Band of Solendale. _ Well fuck, thanks Identify.

Teddy wouldn’t just have this hanging out in his room. He had asked him to come specifically and this was in his bedside drawer. There had also been a scrap of paper there and Gutter didn’t think he had the heart to read whatever was written on it. His curiosity could only be stopped by the thought of an oncoming heart attack. He thought that this would make him panic, want to run far away like he had planned to do all those years ago but…

Instead? He felt a little excited.

That had to be wrong, but it was true. He thought about it again. Commitment? To Teddy? Forever? That...didn’t sound so bad. They had been working so well together, and the trust they had was strong and Gutter found that he wasn’t afraid anymore. He wasn’t scared of the rug being pulled out from beneath his feet and knew that deep down this was also something he wanted. And Teddy was going to be the one to ask him. But how was he going to do it? His mind was instantly curious, poring over a few scenarios when the door handle turned and opened.

Quickly shoving the box back into the drawer and closing it slowly as Teddy walked into the room, Gutter’s face was red but he was smiling. Teddy smiled back, he looked tired. The two met each other halfway and it was Teddy who was always quick to pull Gutter into an embrace, one that the shorter man leaned into with a newfound love. Teddy...his prince, was going to ask him. But when? Tonight? God he wanted to ask him so badly, he wanted him so badly.

“How was the meeting? Boring I’m sure, why do they even make you sit in on those things,” he complained into the heat of Teddy’s neck, kissing in a spot he knew made the blond man shiver.

“The princess of Calendora asked I come specifically,” Teddy’s tone was trying to be reasoning, but Gutter’s hands had slipped under his soft pale tunic and his thumbs were rubbing circles against his stomach. “She had a lot to ask and...mm.”

He dipped his hands lower to grasp Teddy’s ass this time. “Sure, sure,” Gutter rolled his eyes, another girl making eyes at Teddy was par for the course, but he couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy all the same, “But what did you want me to come over for?”

“I needed to see you.” The words were soft spoken into Gutter’s hair and he felt his heart skip. “I wanted to see you, maybe that’s a little selfish of me. And there’s something I want to talk to you about.”

“I think I’ve got a guess,” Gutter was teasing at this point and then he started to think about it. Was Teddy really going to…? Right now??? His heart jumped and he really had to slow everything down, yes he was excited but his brain was also screaming.

The prince seemed surprised by his teasing to say the least, “You do? What do you think I want to ask you?”

“About…” Gutter fumbled, he really didn’t want to let on he’d been snooping or just fib and say he found something by accident so instead he led with, “Well I mean about our next trip. We’re planning on going out again after the officials leave after all so...that?” It was true they were going to be planning their next monster hunt together, and Teddy had promised they’d head out as soon as the Calendorans left, and that he was looking forward to it.

“Oh- um, sort of,” Teddy’s hands caressed Gutter’s back and he seemed to be searching for the words. Replacing them with soft touches. He paused in his search and moved backwards looking for the words in Gutter’s face. In the darkness Teddy could see the beautiful and almost haunting rings that showed Gutter’s eyes reflecting his Calledaway blood, and he worked up the nerve.

“I wanted to ask if-”

That was when Gutter stretched up and kissed him, a long arm pulling Teddy’s neck down. He was still slightly too afraid of what Teddy may have tried to say. And the nervousness of whatever Teddy may have said melted into that kiss. It was a rarity after all for Gutter almost never kissed him first. To do that meant Gutter really was his and something Teddy couldn’t get enough of, and he cherished it. The soft gesture transitioned easily into more, Gutter yanking Teddy down those few inches so his feet could fully rest on the floor and his hands could sink into his immense mane of blond hair.

Teddy’s hands found his waist and the kiss melded into something deeper. It really was hard for them to keep their hands off each other and Gutter found himself moaning into Teddy’s mouth.

“You can tell me later,” he said full of heat, and then a little more teasingly, “Or you could tell me in bed.”

That certainly made Teddy red in the face and frowned at the thought, “I couldn’t.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to?” he was teasing him, but he would stop if Theodore really didn’t. He couldn’t help the burning in his heart, the longing at what he was convinced, what he knew was going to happen and the absolute maddening realization that he would have to wait for Teddy to ask. But at least then he’d have time to formulate a good comeback. It didn’t have to be said aloud what his answer was going to be, he could show Teddy that just fine. Teddy was his, and he was theirs. The time they had spent together proved that.

His words made Teddy kiss him again, “Absolutely not. But we’ll just have to be quieter here.”

“Pff, of course,” Gutter said but he also knew that he was sort of loud, “I mean you’ll just have to help keep me a little quiet.” 

Teddy snorted and resolved for a much softer kiss. Softer than Gutter was expecting and it caught him off guard. He was antagonizing him for something a little more fast and Teddy was reacting with the same gentle softness that let him know he meant everything.

He took him apart slowly, small kisses that worked Gutter open, and by the time the two broke apart they were a mess of tangled limbs. It was Gutter who pushed it, moving too hot and heavy, driven by need and love and pushed Teddy back against the pillows.

Teddy’s hands grasped at him with a need, pushing their chests together and smashing their mouths to meet in a satisfying way. The remnants of other hickeys were uncovered across Theodore’s skin as Gutter pushed away his clothes. Similar healing bites and marks were also spread across Gutter’s skin, most notably at his hips as when their clothes were finally gone they ground their hips into each other, drinking in each other’s voice.

“I need,” the words were swallowed up as Gutter’s voice lifted a pitch, “You worked all damn day aren’t you tired?” He was pushing at the other man, trying to get an edge on dominance who kept him right where he was with some near godly strength and it was hot as hell. “Fuckin’ monster.”

Teddy laughed lowly, and Gutter drank it in. “I’m never too tired for you.”

The friction was electric between them and even more when he felt Teddy’s hand grasp his hips pulling him fully onto his lap. Gutter’s arms tangled around his neck and his voice was struggling to stay at a silent level even here, it hadn’t even been five minutes and he buried his face against Teddy’s neck, his nails scratching down his boyfriend’s back.

The feeling was fiery and it spurred another hiss from Teddy, “Gutter-  _ fuck _ .”

“Yes, that’s- ah, the point,” he laughed and it sounded heavenly to Teddy. This was what he loved and his hands grasped firm lower to cup the whole of his lover’s ass. It elicited a whine and he loved that his hands were just big enough to grasp and knead everything and how it made his partner whine.

“Fuckin’ damn, Teddy, ahh…” he squirmed in his lap and Teddy had to pause a moment. “Come on, fuck me.” And damn did he want to. Gutter was moving against him in just the right ways and was too impatient like always. His mouth was running and he had completely forgotten about trying to stay quiet. Teddy, being too intoxicated by everything that his lover did didn’t seem to care anymore. Neither of them could hear anything but themselves and definitely not a knock that came by the door.

“Teddy, please, hurry would ya?” Gutter moved his hips downwards in a slow roll and Teddy groaned. Reaching off to the side he fumbled in the side drawer but was easily distracted by Gutter’s hands over his skin, caressing his chest and making everything way too difficult. But he also loved that. It wasn’t too long before he managed to get enough lube on his hands before he reached and flipped his boyfriend onto his back, pushing him down with a heated kiss.

Gutter felt light headed, and sharply breathed in when he felt the familiar motion of Teddy’s fingers slowly entering him. He was always so careful and slow, which was nice but also agonizing. He breathed heavily as he tried to move back against the other’s fingers. The sensation was something he only something he felt when it came to Teddy, and it left him drunk and wanting.

His mouth was an endless stream of words. A mixture of curses and Teddy’s name. It got to the point where he couldn’t take it, he was going to come and he didn’t want to just then if it wasn’t Teddy and he smacked his arm to get him to let up.

“Fuckin’...fuck, stop, just for a moment please,” the please felt soft and wanting and he shuddered as Teddy pulled his fingers out.

“I want you so badly,” he had no idea how long Teddy was holding that in but he nodded.

“Please,” he was desperate at this point and didn’t have the willpower to push back at this moment. Everything was crashing down on him and he thought about doing this but at their own place. Something to call theirs and they could do whatever they wanted. Whenever they wanted without any obligations or needs to be quiet or meetings or magic or...anything.

The stretch was always a lot at first, and Gutter sharply breathed in and grasped at Teddy’s shoulders who remained steady even though his face gave away all the pleasure he was feeling in that moment. But Gutter was nothing if not still the impatient man he always was when it came to this and after that initial stretch started to move, catching Teddy off guard.

“What are you, nnh, waiting for already?” he pulled at Teddy’s hair slightly, moving his hips to accent what he was saying, “Take me already.”

He didn’t have to say much more, not that he could as Teddy bore down on him with all of the force and love that he had. His hips rocked up into his lover at a steady but forceful pace and Gutter was almost screaming as with each arch of his back he knew Teddy had hit the exact spot that would make him come apart soon. Teddy knew him enough to draw it out, take it in waves.

He knew for as much stamina as Teddy had compared to him he was also aching and he could get him close enough. “Come on, is that the best, ahhh, you’ve got…”

That definitely got a rise out of him, and fuck  _ there _ . There it was, he was so close. Teddy held him close and Gutter’s nails dug into his back as he reached his peak. He was so caught up in his own elation when he felt Teddy reach his it was so maddenly good. Gutter caught Teddy’s mouth in his and the two held like that, breathless for a few precious moments.

Gutter felt something swelling up in his chest and he kissed every part of Teddy that he could. “I…” the rest of the sentence was muffled against Teddy’s skin.

“What?” he asked, tucking Gutter close and he couldn’t look at Teddy, but the words bubbled up anyway.

“Love you.”

Teddy was speechless, it was so rare for Gutter to speak his feelings, he’d been much more open about it since they had been dating but it still took the wind out from under him. And he knew every decision he had made up until this point was going to be perfect soon as all of his work here was done in the next few days.

“I love you too.”

* * *

Gutter was running.

It was the day after and he’d woken up late in bed. Teddy had already left, but that was normal despite Gutter feeling slightly grumpy about it. The other man woke up at the crack of dawn without fail and for as much as Gutter tried to keep him in bed, he still had things to do.

But Teddy had something to say and he had spent a bit of extra time in front of the mirror. If he was going to ask him that big question he had to look good, right? He hadn’t really cared what he looked like, Teddy loved him anyway but today...today felt different. And of course he had already checked the drawer and the wooden box was gone along with whatever note accompanied it. So why had it all gone so wrong?

So he was running to meet him. A few minutes ago Gutter was waiting. Teddy would come out and see him at the gates of the palace when he was finished this morning. Gutter was lounging on the steps when someone he didn’t recognize came up to him, an official probably? They certainly seemed to know who he was.

“A letter for you and your family, sir.” A golden envelope was handed to him. It seemed the thing had been made and sealed in a rush, and he was quick to open it.

What he read was something he couldn’t quite understand:

_ “The esteemed Nightengale and Family are cordially invited to the Engagement party of the Crown Prince of Solendale and Crown Princess of Calendora. _

_ We hope to see you there for this joyous occasion.”  _

This had to be some sort of joke, right? Something Teddy’s family was pushing on him and without a word he had taken off at a sprint up the castle steps. He knew how to get where he was going and he could find Teddy wherever he was. He had a beacon, something that tied them together so he cast a quick spell. Locate Object. Teddy never was without his bracelet, he would find him and Teddy would tell him that this was all some plan his mother was pushing on him, they could run away from Solendale. Teddy was already planning on it. The spell was something they had agreed upon when traveling that if they ever got separated it would be their way of finding each other.

The beacon pinged in his mind and he knew exactly where Teddy was. Back in their room, he must have been getting ready to come and see him. He nearly threw open the door and was confused to find that Theodore wasn’t there. He followed the tie of magic and what he saw caused him to turn and run back out into the hallway.

Teddy’s bracelet had been left on his dresser.

It wasn’t hard to cover the expanse of the castle that mattered, Gutter just knew Teddy and his old haunts. The ones where if something was wrong they would go and hide or the spots he knew that he could play pranks on Teddy from afar. Nothing…

When he found him he saw his back first, a large intimidating figure next to a slighter one hanging off of his arm. It sent a wave of fury going through his body. “Teddy.” He wanted to disbelieve it all but he had to hear it from him. Had to know with his own two eyes.

The two figures stopped and when they turned Gutter recognized the princess of Calendora from the talks. But his eyes were only on Teddy and he paid her no mind. Teddy on the other hand couldn’t meet his eyes. Gutter’s eyes gravitated to the pair’s hands and, he saw what he needed to see. What he dreaded to know.

“Why?” was all he could make out and the princess’s voice clipped in.

“Who is this?” she seemed put out by Gutter’s interruption of their walk and spoke to him in a dissatisfied, commanding voice, “Go away.”

“No, Teddy, explain,” he broke out the words again but he was shaking. What...what was happening. The princess seemed surprised, confused and irritated that even after her words he was still standing there.

“I…” the word came out confused and he struggled, “Didn’t mean for any of this. I- She-” He pulled his hand away from the woman next to him who seemed appalled by this and spoke again.

“Theodore, tell him to leave,” she directed her voice towards Teddy this time and Gutter was floored. What right did she have to order him about?

“Teddy you can’t be seri-”

“Gutter, leave.”

That stopped him, and as soon as the words left Teddy’s mouth he saw his whole expression fall to one of utter despair. The tears were burning in his eyes as he turned and ran. He didn’t bother to hear his name being called after him as he did.

He should have known better.


End file.
